


Digitale

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Digimon Adventure, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertale Fusion, An au where Frisk and Chara take part in the story of Digimon Adventure, Digitale, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Frisk and Chara Digivolve using Determination, Giant Chara, Giant Frisk, Multi, POV Frisk, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sans is not depressed, Still features Canon events but things happen differently, Takes place not long after the barrier is broken, Teen Chara, Teen Frisk, They are a little older than the other kids, They are giant because they weren't supposed to be there, They don't need crests or tags, Undertale Elements bleed into Digimon Adventure, Undertale Saves and Resets, nor digivices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: After Frisk broke the barrier with Asriel and Chara SAVED Toriel decided to send the two girls along with Asriel and Sans to a camp for kids when they get there they meet some kids which don't seem to get along with each other. It is then that they are swept to the digital world and find themselves in a new adventure.





	1. Camping Gone Wrong or Right?

"How much longer!?"

"Chara stop complaining we'll get there when we get there!"

"But I'm bored!!!!!!!!!!"

You groaned as you told Chara to shut up for the hundredth time and said "Look we are almost there" you looked at the window seeing the camp sign pass by in Sans car.

You remembered how not even a week ago Toriel found out about this trip and decided to pay for plane tickets so you and Chara plus Asriel could meet some new people.

You remembered Chara whining then about going until she found out it was in Japan the birthplace of anime and now she wouldn't shut up about it. You were snapped out of your trance by Chara who said "Frisk we're here" excitely and rushed out of the car as everybody else got out of the car.

You grumbled because you were tired from last night when Chara kept you up all night talking about anime. You followed sleepily as Sans said "Geez kid did you get enough sleep last night what kept you up?"

You growled angrily and said "Chara" Sans said "Here kid I'll carry you" and his face turned a little blue as he lifted you up off your feet and cradled you in his arms. You sighed and tried to say "Thanks Sa-" before you fell asleep he smiled as he carried you inside the camp where the camp counselors said "Welcome you're a little late but thats okay" He said "Where's the cabins?"

The head counselor pointed to a row of cabins at the back of the camp and Sans carried you into your assigned cabin as he laid you on the bed and sighed. He stayed with you all day until he heard yelling outside which woke you up he said "It's okay Frisk go back to sleep"

You weren't tired anymore for some reason and said "I'm not tired anymore" as you sat up and said "I'm ready to meet the people I'll be sharing a camp with!" Your determined response made him chuckle as he said "Alright" and helped you get up.

You stood and headed outside with Sans following behind you as you went up to the group of kids who were gathered around something and Chara was among them a lot less excited than before so you walked up to her and said "What's up Chara?"

Chara said "Oh hi Frisk the other kids found these weird devices and it started snowing" You were about to reply but a giant wave that came from nowhere swept everybody away.


	2. The digital world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a wave sweeps them away Frisk and the other undertale characters find themselves in a bizzare place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that all the nice comments I get on my works fill me with DIGITERMINATION to write more

The wind blew across your face as you heard Sans say "C'mon kid get up" You sat up your hands supporting you as you looked around for Sans and gasped when you looked around: You were in some kind of a tiny forest and your bum was squishing trees like they were just grass.

You heard Sans voice again "KID I'M ON YOUR CHEST LOOK CLOSER" so you looked at your chest and saw a tiny Sans standing on your chest so you said "What's going on where are we?"

Your voice rang out as you seemed to be a giant and Sans said "I don't know I just woke up here on top of your shorts and with nobody in sight" You said "Can you hop off I need to stand"

So Sans said "Sure kid" and hopped off your chest then you then stood up and grasped exactly how big you actually were: You stood above the trees like they were nothing more than grass and you looked around to see Chara lying beside you with Asriel who was the same size as Sans trying to wake her up.

You walked over to Chara forgetting about Sans and shook Chara who yelled "I didn't eat your chocolate mom it was Frisk!" You giggled and said "Chara wake up" Chara opened her eyes and stood up as she asked "Frisk where are we where's Asriel and Sans?"

Your smile disappeared as you looked down at your feet hoping you didn't squish them but Asriel's voice rang out and said "We're fine we are clinging to Chara's hair" Chara felt her hair around until she found them and held them in her hand then she asked "Are we big or are you small?" Sans said "I think your big" before you heard voices come closer you realized it was the other kids and said "Lets find the other kids"

The others agreed and you took a step with Chara following suit which shook the ground and stopped as you saw the other kids in the forest and said to Chara and the others "I found them"

Chara bent down and relieved her passengers which made the other kids look up at you and Chara and you said "So hi guys we didn't really get a chance to talk since I was sleeping and all but I'm Frisk and this is Sans" The kid wearing goggles said "Your huge!"

You said "Yeah we know" the girl wearing a blue hat asked "What is this place?" You shrugged before a tiny speck became alive in her arms and said "You're in the digital world" more voices chimed in with the same thing as you bent down and picked up the kids who all said "Why'd you do that?

You said "It's getting tiring talking to you from that angle anyway what are your names?" They said "Tai, Sora, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Matt and TK" you nodded and said "So what are those things in your arms Monsters like Sans?"

Sans said "Yeah what are they they can't be any monster i've seen"  you were about to reply when a bug started buzzing around your ear and you slapped it which made it fall to the ground.

There were gasps as the creatures said "Whoa you just squashed that digimon like a bug" You asked "Is that what you guys are?" They nodded and you said "Please don't tell me you're trapped here and you need souls or something like that"

They said "No what are you talking about?" You wiped your brow and said "Thank goodness" The kids and digimon looked at you odd as Chara said "We've had enough of SOULs and underground caves to last a lifetime don't ask"

They all shrugged and then Matt asked "So what should we do now? We have two giants with us, these weird creatures that claim to be our friends and two monsters"

You said "I for one am going to explore" and you set the humans and monsters and digimon on the ground with Chara saying "I'll follow you wherever Frisk just like old times" before you could leave though Sans and Asriel asked "So we're splitting up?"

You nodded and bent down to the other humans levels then said "I'm sorry but I want to go explore I will see you again count on it" and you winked at them as you stood up with Sans in your hand and Asriel in Chara's hand.

Then the four of you began walking leaving the group of kids and their digimon behind waving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split them up so I can show events in digimon adventure differently but don't worry they will meet again you can count on that


	3. Giving evil digimon a BAD TIME

You and the others were walking when you heard a loud ROAR! from the forest. You rushed over to see a giant digimon that looked like a T.rex attacking a defenseless bird digimon who was half the giant digimon's size. You said "HEY! leave that poor digimon alone!" the giant digimon came closer revealing it was your size.

Chara said "Go for it Frisk" you nodded and punched the digimon in the face pushing him back as your SOUL appeared and the world went dark.

 

Tyrannomon attacked!

(FIGHT) (ACT) (ITEM) (DIGIVOLVE) (MERCY)

You blinked as the digimon stood in front of you growling as you selected (ACT)

(Pet) (Remove Black Gear) (Tame)

Confused at the second option you selected it. Suddenly your SOUL glowed as it shot red fireballs at the digimon but instead of damaging the digimon it roared as a gear thing that was digging into it's tail flew out and smashed into pieces while you watched in awe.

Tyrannomon is confused.

(FIGHT) (ACT) (ITEM) (DIGIVOLVE) (MERCY)

You selected (ACT) again and observed your options

(Pet) (Tame)

You selected (Pet) and gently reached over and pet the digimon on his head as his growling ceased and he looked friendlier.

Tyrannomon is ready to be TAMED.

(FIGHT) (ACT) (ITEM) (DIGIVOLVE) (MERCY)

You selected (ACT) and then the (Tame) option and you felt magic build up in your palm as you held your hand out and released a pure red ball of light which hit the digimon causing it to shrink to half your size. You then selected spare and ended the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing about having Frisk and Chara giant is they can take on powerful digimon who have the black gear. Originally I was gonna have Sans and Asriel be the "digimon" of Chara and Frisk but then I realized that if they are giant maybe I could implement the undertale fight mechanics into the battles they had. Thus any digimon that Frisk and Chara fight will be corrupted by the black gear and their size will match the two humans allowing them to match each other in a one on one battle. This is only unique to Chara and Frisk and thus will have no bearing on the other digidestined.


End file.
